disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dick Huemer
Dick Huemer was an American animator in the Golden Age of Animation. Career While as an artist-illustrator living in The Bronx, New York, he first began his career in animation at the Raoul Barré cartoon studio in 1916, he joined the Fleischer Studio in 1923 where he developed the Koko clown character. Later he moved to Hollywood as an animator and director for the Charles Mintz studio, and then to the Disney Studio, where he remained for the duration of his career, except for a 3-year hiatus from 1948-51 when he pioneered animated TV commercials and created The Adventures of Buck O'Rue comic strip. Some of his most creative work was done in partnership with Joe Grant; examples include Fantasia (story director), Dumbo (screenplay), and several propaganda films to advance the U.S. war effort during World War II. Atypically, Dick and Joe submitted Dumbo to Walt not as a completed storyboard, but as a series of storyboard "chapters," each ending in a cliff-hanger. This was intended to pique Walt's enthusiasm for the project, and it worked. Dick was at the Disney organization from April 16, 1933, to February 28, 1973. Awards and Accomplishments Given a Mousecar by the Disney Studio in February 1973 at a ceremony attended by a number of his peers. Accepted the Winsor McCay Award at the Annie Awards in October 1978 and was introduced by Ward Kimball. On October 10, 2007, Huemer's son, Dr. Richard P. Huemer accepted the Disney Legends that was awarded in Huemer's name. Filmography Director *Goofy and Wilbur (1939) *The Whalers (1938) *Scrappy's Auto Show (1933) *... aka Auto Show (1933) *Hollywood Babies (1933) *Sandman Tails (1933) *Movie Struck (1933) *World's Affair, The (1933) *Technocracked (1933) *Match Kid, The (1933) *False Alarm (1933) *Beer Parade (1933) *Scrappy's Party (1933) *Sassy Cats (1933) *Wolf at the Door, The (1932) *Bad Genius, The (1932) *Flop House (1932) *Great Bird Mystery, The (1932) ... aka Famous Bird Case, The (1932) *Black Sheep (1932) *Camping Out (1932) *Fare Play (1932) *Battle of the Barn (1932) *Stepping Stones (1932) *Pet Shop, The (1932) *Railroad Wretch (1932) *Treasure Runt, The (1932) *Minding the Baby (1932) *Chinatown Mystery, The (1932) *Showing Off (1931) *Dog Snatcher, The (1931) *Sunday Clothes (1931) *Little Pest (1931) *Yelp Wanted (1931) *Museum, The (1930) Writer Features *''Alice in Wonderland'' (1951) *''Peter and the Wolf'' (1946) *''Make Mine Music'' (1946) *''Saludos Amigos'' (1943) *''Dumbo'' (1941) *''The Reluctant Dragon'' (1941) *''Fantasia'' (1940) (story director) TV shows (some dates uncertain) *An Adventure in Art (1958) #5694 *Tricks of Our Trade (1956) #5664 *The Plausible Impossible (1956) #5644 *The Story of the Animated Drawing (1955) #5605 *Concerto con Doodle (195?) (never aired) *The Roy Williams Show (c. 1950) Cartoons *Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom (1953)* *Melody (1953) *Chicken Little (1943) *Reason and Emotion (1943) *Education for Death (1942) *Der Fuehrer's Face (1942)* *The New Spirit (1942) Animator *Wynken, Blynken and Nod (1938) *Lonesome Ghosts (1937) *Little Hiawatha (1937) ...aka Hiawatha (1937) *Mickey's Elephant (1936) *Alpine Climbers (1936) *Mickey's Rival (1936) *Mickey's Polo Team (1936) *Broken Toys (1935) *Music Land (1935) *Mickey's Garden (1935) *Water Babies (1935) *The Band Concert (1935) *The Tortoise and the Hare (1934)* *The Goddess of Spring (1934) *Peculiar Penguins (1934) *The Wise Little Hen (1934) *Funny Little Bunnies (1934) *The Grasshopper and the Ants (1934) *The China Shop (1934) *The Night Before Christmas (1933) *Giantland (1933) *The Steeplechase (1933) *The Pied Piper (1933) *Puppy Love (1933) *Lullaby Land (1933) *By the Light of the Silvery Moon (1927) *Koko In 1999 (1927) *Hell is Freezing Over (c. 1926) *Koko the Barber (1925) *Oh Mabel (1924) :More for Fleischer, Associated Animators, and Raoul Barré - to be updated later. * Denotes AMPAS ("Academy") Award. Miscellaneous at Disney's Books *Baby Weems *20,000 Leagues Under the Sea *True Life Adventures Newspaper features *True-Life Adventures (March 14, 1955 - February 27, 1973) Phonograph records *The Who-zis and The What-zis *Melody *Toot, Whistle, Plunk, and Boom *A Christmas Adventure in Disneyland Sources *Huemer.com External links *Huemer.com Home page *Disney Legends Image *Annie Award Image *http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0400056/ Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Animators Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Fantasia Category:Dumbo Category:Saludos Amigos Category:Make Mine Music Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Disney Legends Category:Annie Award Winner Category:Disney Golden Age Category:People from New York Category:People Category:1800s births Category:1970s deaths Category:Donald Duck Category:Goofy Category:The Reluctant Dragon Category:20,000 Leagues Under the Sea Category:Screenwriters Category:Directors Category:Authors